Falling out with Mini
by Chaokachu
Summary: A little bit of a sweet storyfiller to start of my series, friction between the two boy bots results in a lot of thinking and a little bit of (cybernetic) heart.


Falling Out with Mini… Not the best thing to do.

Few Notes:

I don't own Fully Charged, it belongs to Capcom, Dentsu and the other respective owners behind its creation.

This is just a short 'n' sweet story filler because I barely have any ideas for the moment. I imagine it is something that would happen, but you don't have to think so.

First Fanfiction, don't kill me.

Aki Light, aka Mega Man ran through the city, just returning from a fight with Air Man. After his recent escapades in the forest, he was still taking it a little easier, but ready to pull a couple of fights if necessary. "Boss, we're getting radar signals. It looks like there might be someone lookin' to bust ya up, per usual." Mega Mini, the miniature robot who lived in Mega Man's head, warned him.

"Chill out, Mini. I got this." Mega Man replied.

Mini looked out of the front light on Mega Man's helmet, his little head fins lain back. He leaned over to look his boss straight in the eye and said "You said that the time that big robot guy almost reduced you to scrap metal. Besides, you still need to take it easy after-"

Mega Man decided he didn't want to listen to Mini, and gave him a tiny nudge with the tip of his finger, sending him tumbling backwards into the light. Mini got up, decided he wasn't having that and slammed his fist as hard as he could into a random dashboard.

"OW! What was that for?!" Mega Man shouted angrily, now annoyed with the bad headache Mini gave him.

"You ain't listening to me, you got it comin' for ya." Mini stuck his head back out the light.

"Yeah, but you're just a tiny robot, and the only reason I don't get rid of you is because I know you'd probably get squished or something like that, you midget." Mega Man yelled angrily.

"Midget?!"

The two yelled in an argumentative fashion at each other for about ten minutes before…

"Mew!"

They suddenly heard a tiny mew, and realised that the "attacker" was really just a kitty. "You idiot. You made me angry, thinking something was wrong, and it was a KITTEN." Mega Man shouted, shoving Mini as hard as he could into the light again. He heard an unusually satisfying clunk, indicating that Mini had just been thrown into a dashboard.

**When they got home, an hour later, after a lot of on-the-way-home fighting with each other… **

Mini was sitting on a cushion, looking up at Aki's human sister, Suna and tearfully explaining what they did to each other. Aki had, unusually enough, rejected his dinner and stomped upstairs to his room, possibly winning the award for the angriest looking robot teen.

"Maybe you should try talking it out with Aki. I always do that when we fall out with one another, and it usually works." Suna suggested.

"Yeah, but… but… you're siblings. Me, I'm just a tiny, good for nothin', robotic mechanic who won't shut up for two seconds! That's what the boss said." Mini cried, his head fins laid back again and looking sadly down at his tiny feet.

"You shouldn't listen to what he says about you when he's talking like that. He doesn't think before he speaks when he's angry. Anyway, you two are the closest bots I've seen in my whole life! I'm sure you can make it up to him." Suna replied softly, stroking the top of Mini's head with her fingertip to comfort the tiny bot.

"True… but, I hurt his feelings too, and I'm really ashamed of myself now. I don't know if I have enough courage left to do it." Mini whispered sadly, turning away from Suna and pushing her fingertip away.

"If you want, I'll go with you to talk to Aki. I can usually make him think sensibly after he's had a nap."

"OK, if you think it'll work." Mini replied quietly, still sniffling slightly.

**With Aki… **

He was frustrated with Mini for being so overly precautious, and had tried to take an angry teenage robot boy nap, not even bothering to take off his hoodie or trainers, just winding his duvet round himself and trying to sleep. He couldn't sleep well enough, though, because Mini wasn't in the tiny matchbox bed he'd made for him, talking to him about his usual nonsense. That's when Aki realised that when he upset Mini, thinking that the tiny robot would hurt his pride, he was hurting it himself by upsetting Mini in the first place. He thought past the feelings he'd had during their fight, and thought of how his tiny friend would have felt in that situation. Those feelings were awful. The fact that he insulted his size was probably the most awful thing he could have done. Mini had only been trying to stop his friend getting damaged again.

And without realising it, Aki had emotionally damaged HIS friend. Tears ran down his face, wishing he hadn't been such a fool. "Mini, I'm sorry…" Aki whispered to himself.

Just like magic, there was a knock. He didn't hear any other noise, but he knew that it was Suna, coming to talk to him. And maybe she had Mini with her.

When the door opened, the first thing Mini saw was Aki, curled up under his duvet, sobbing quietly to himself. "Hey, uh… you OK boss?" Mini asked, sheepishly as Suna placed him next to Aki. "I'm… I'm sorry for what I did to you."

"Maybe I should be saying that to you, Mini." Aki replied sadly and quietly, looking at his tiny friend. "I'm sorry for treating you so roughly, throwing your warnings away like that. I was annoyed with your mistake and wasn't… wasn't thinking straight."

"That's OK. Ya thought I wouldn't stick with you?"

"Yeah… yeah, guess I did…"

Aki picked up Mini gently, and wrapped his index finger around the tiny bot, as a way of giving him a hug. Mini looked surprised for a second and responded by hugging Aki's finger back. The two of them clung to each other for a few seconds and then Aki set his tiny pal down in the matchbox bed, smiling.

"It's good to be pals again, boss." Mini smiled, his head fins finally perking up again. Just then, Aki suddenly felt what he thought was random hunger pangs before realising one fact:

He was overwhelmingly hungry after refusing to eat.

"You wanna order a pizza, guys? Midnight feast in here!" Aki laughed, winking.

"Sure thing, bro! Can Mini join in, too?" Suna enquired.

"Sure thing! I'll order a one inch pizza and keep aside small portion of chips for him, too." Aki replied, turning toward his tiny pal.

"Oh boy! Sure can't wait for that!" Mini shouted excitedly.

The three of them then sat together, half an hour later, stuffing their faces with pizza.

Mini included.

End of story.

**Hope you enjoyed, this was Chaokachu telling this probably awful story and I'll see you in the hopefully better next one! ¦**


End file.
